Where We Fell In Love
by a-light-of-hope
Summary: "Phil? What's going on in there? Phil, let me in." Dan said, panic clear in his voice."No!" He sobbed louder, trying, to hold it down. "Don't doubt me Phil, I know how to pick a lock!" "YOU CAN'T COME IN!" Warning; Contains blood, nothing gory, VIOLENCE. Phil is changing. Not personality, but he's changing into a different being. Can Dan help? PHAN. AmazingPhilxDanisnotonfire
1. Chapter 1

Phil bit his lip in pain, hiding away from Dan in the bathroom. His back was aching, and not just a normal ache, where it needing to be massaged, no, Phil felt like something was trying to come out of his skin. Tears pooled in his eyes, and he ripped his shirt at the back, not being able to get his hands underneath it to scratch it. His fingernails ran over his back, doing nothing but making it sting. His winced, until his finger ran over a tiny bump on his shoulder blade.

He stood up, looking in the mirror. It appeared that something white had been stuck under a layer of skin. He pinched it, flinched slightly. He didn't care. He wanted it out. He twisted it, feeling his skin break, he let out a quiet, "urgh" and squeezed his eyes shut. He brought the thing that had been stuck under his skin to his face, slowly opening his eyes to look at it. It wasn't what he'd expected.

"AH!" He screamed, dropping the white, long, blood covered feather to the floor.

"Phil? Are you okay in there?" He heard his best friends voice outside the door.

"I-I'm fine. Just saw a spider." He lied smoothly.

"Oh." And then there were shuffling feet away from the door. He looked back in the mirror, seeing feathers starting to grow from his back, near the edge of his shoulder blades. His eyes widened, his heart-beat quickened, and a scared feeling pushed against his gut. He forgot how to breathe. _What is happening?_

He looked away, and walked over to the toilet, putting the lid down and sitting on it, slouching over. He could feel the long, white feathers still being pushed out of his skin. He bit his lip, and squeezed his eyes, tasted blood in his mouth. He tried to breathe evenly, but it came out in jagged un-even little gasps. He hiccuped.

Phil couldn't hold it in any longer, a few sobs escaped his mouth, and that was enough to have his best mate back at the door.

"Phil? What's going on in there? Phil, let me in." Dan said, panic clear in his voice.

"No!" He sobbed louder, trying, but failing, to hold it down.

"Don't doubt me Phil, I know how to pick a lock!"

"YOU CAN'T COME IN!" He screamed, feeling nauseas. He stood up, and wobbled over to the sink, not even daring to look in the mirror. He turned the tap on, and cupped his shaky hands together, catching water. He drank it, and then splashed his face, turning off the tap.

Slowly and fearfully, he looked up at his reflection, seeing his pale face staring back at him, until he noticed the wing-looking things sticking out of his back. Two white, what appeared to look like bone, thick stalks, about half the size of his forearm were there, long and short bloody feathers sticking out from them and his back. They stuck out diagonally, and then bent at the top, curving and sticking out even further. He couldn't breathe properly. He guessed they were half his size, and turned around even more, to look at where the "wings" were sticking out from. Blood was trickling down from where the wings had sprouted. He shivered.

He stroked the bony like stalks, and felt them to be soft, yet hard underneath. He winced, and licked his lips, tasting a tiny bit of blood in his mouth.

"PHIL!" Dan screamed from outside the door. Without even knowing, Phil had stopped listening to his best friend, and a ringing sound was heard in his ears, until Dan had screamed his name. "ANSWER ME! ARE YOU OKAY?"

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" Phil snapped.

"Sorry mate! You're still crying, I'm coming in!" Phil could hear the lock being rattled, and looked around panicked, what the fuck was he supposed to do? He jumped into the shower, hiding his wings behind the curtain and the wall. He was just standing there, the curtain open enough to show him standing there, but closed to cover one of his 'wings'. A soft click was heard, and the door was slammed open, Dan looked around, spotting Phil's ripped shirt on the floor. He then looked around, seeing Phil standing awkwardly near the shower.

"Hey..." Phil smiled shakily. The feathers were still growing out of his back.

"Don't 'hey' me. What are you hiding?" Dan glared at him. Walking over, and folding his arms. He looked Phil over, eyes widening at the sight of his lip, which was bleeding. "You're bleeding!" Dan exclaimed, yanking Phil out of the shower and dragging him over to the sink, not noticing his friend was turning into a chicken.

"LET GO!" Phil screamed, yanking his wrist away. Dan turned at looked at Phil, eyes widening at the sight of the white wings sticking out of his back. Phil looked furious, and yelled loudly, gripping his hair in his hands, tugging at it. Dan shakily reached up, pulling his hands away from his black hair. Phil glared at Dan. "I told you to stay out!" He yelled, pushing Dan back.

"Well if you told me you were becoming a bloody chicken-"

"I'm not a bloody chicken!"

"Really? Well, tell that to those blood covered wings of yours."

"...was the chicken thing pun?"

"Idiot."

Phil glared again, looked at his reflection. He became angrier the longer he looked. He balled his hand into a fist, and brought it back, about the break the mirror. A hand grabbed his fist before he could.

"Let go Dan!" Phil, growled. When Dan didn't, he brought back his other fist, and punched his friend right in the chest. Dan stumbled back, falling against the wall. Looking up at the black haired boy with scared eyes, Dan, whimpered and fell to the floor. Phil rushed to his friends side, worry and regret on his face. Dan cringed back, trying to hide from the boy with bloody wings.

"Dan...Dan I'm so sorry." Phil whispered. He looked down at his hands. They were more pale than normal. "What have I _done?_" He looked back at Dan, who was sitting up and hiding his face behind his knee's. "What have I _become_?"

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I hope you liked it. I want to continue, so if you would like, leave a review, whether it be a flame, an idea of improvement, or to say if you enjoyed it:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow...followers, favourites and reviews over night? WHAT THE FUCK? Thanks guisssseeee .**

* * *

**Dan's P.O.V.**

I stared up at him, my heart sounding like dub-step as his bloodied chicken wings stuck out of his back, hiding the light out of my eyes. He was staring at his hands, horror clear on his face. I wanted to reach out and comfort him. But a part of me told me he might snap. And I didn't want him to be angrier than he was.

"I-I'm sorry Dan..." He said, not looking at me. He crawled backwards, his back hitting the wall. He cringed. My heart squeezed. I hated seeing my best friend, my other half, like this. I shakily stood up, and walked over, and held my hand out. He grabbed it, and I pulled him too his feet.

"It's okay, Phil." I say, wrapping my arms around his waist. Phil closed his eyes and leaned against my shoulder. His face was wet, and I guessed it was from his crying. My hand found his hair, and held him closer to me. He hugged me back, still sobbing quietly. We stood like this for a moment. Until he calmed down. "Tea?" I asked, smiling down at him. His icy blue eyes stared at me, confused.

"How...how can you act like nothing happened?" He frowned, biting his lip, and wincing, realising it wasn't a good idea, he stopped.

"Because I know you didn't mean it." I smiled, ruffling his hair and grabbing his hand, leading him out of the bathroom, and into the kitchen. I forced him to sit on the bar stool, by shoving his shoulders down. Turning around to boil the kettle, I caught a glimpse of Phil holding his head in his hands, still hiccuping. After flicking the switch to start the boiling water, I sat beside Phil and grabbing his wrist, feeling the un-even skin under my hand. I knew my best friend had cut, and he stopped last month. The scars were still there.

Phil looked up at me, his wide eyes were screaming 'sorry' and something else. I couldn't figure out what, I leaned forward, giving a swift kiss to his head, and winked, standing up to get us cups. I pulled out the two mugs, one a mario cup, another was pac-man. Adding the right amount of sugar and a tea bag, I stirred, adding the milk. I turned around, dropping the spoon in the sink and the teabags in the bin.

"Dan...?" Phil asked after I placed his mug down. He didn't look at me.

"Yes?" I asked, sipping my tea.

"How can you accept me?" He looked up. His eyes blank of any emotion at all.

"You're my best friend, you mean everything to me."

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, how can you bare to live with an emo, gay, chicken?" He huffed folding his arms, and shivering. He realised how cold he was. He took a mouthful of tea, and the goosebumps went away.

"You cut, that doesn't make you an emo. You like boys, and that's how love works, you fall for which gender you prefer. You have wings, doesn't make you a...okay maybe you are." I winked at him, chuckling at my own joke.

He rolled his eyes.

"People on the internet call me emo..." Phil muttered, looking into the white-brown liquid in front of him.

"Seriously Phil? You listen to people on the internet?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"'Cause they don't know you like I do." I say, reaching over and tapping his nose. His nose twitched.

"What am I supposed to do about these?" He whined, staring at his wings in the window. I was glad it was dark. If someone saw Phil, Phil would die. Taking me with him in the process. His eyes lit up, and he ran into the bathroom. Sighing, I downed the rest of my tea and followed him. When I saw his refelection, I didn't think anything of it. Until I saw the scissors in his hands, raising them up to his wings.

"Phil! Don't!" I say, spinning him around, I yanked away the scissors. "It hurts you, I know it does. You're inflicting the same pain as when you used to cut, I'm not letting you." I say, throwing the scissors on the floor.

"And why the hell not?" Phil snapped, his eyes narrowing.

"Because I love you!"

_Wow. Smart one idiot._

_You weren't supposed to say it now. You had it all planned out._

I squeezed my eyes shut, cleaning against the sink, preparing for yelling, loud banging, things to fall over, and to be kicked out. I recieved none of those. What I did, was the last thing I expected. Phil's lips crashed against mine. My eyes snapped open, seeing his teary blue ones staring back at me. I wrapped my hands around his neck, closing my eyes. His hand's found their way to my face, and he pulled me closer.

I was kissing my best friend.

_Well there goes the idea of how you really tell him you love him. Genius._

_Shut up, I'm happy._

Phil pulled away, shocked he had the balls to do that. I grinned, giving him a 'Zac Efron' wink.

"I love you too." He says.

"Phil.." I say, staring at his wings, which are now glowing white. He looked in the mirror, his eye's widening. The light died out, I shielded my eyes and it got brighter until it faded. I looked over at him, black spots in my vision. I blinked rapidly until they were gone.

"They're gone..." He said blankly, before realizing what he'd said. "They're gone!" He exclaimed, he turned around, expecting them to be gone. But instead, there were scars under his shoulder blades. They looked healed over.

"Phil?" I looked at the shorter boy, grabbing Phil's hand, "I think you might want to talk to your mother about this."

"Why?"

"Well before we moved in, she said to me, "tell that boy not to contact us unless he suddenly sprouts wings" I thought it was a joke."

"...serious?"

"Serious." A long pause. "Well? Are you going to or not?"

"What's the possible explanation for sprouting fucking chicken wings!?" Phil yelled. I laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"We'll just have to find out, wont we, love?"

"Love?"

"You're mine now, whether you like it or not." I say, stamping my foot on the floor, and grinning. Phil smiled.

"Good thing I do."

* * *

**I CAN'T WRITE CUTENESS. I'M SORRY.**

**Yeyeah, leave a review maybe?:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I've decided to commit to something!**

_A horrible commitment really._

**I've decided to try and update at least every Wednesday or Saturday!**

_You wont, you're too lazy_.

**And if I don't, feel free to spam my inbox as much as you like!**

_Looks like you're getting a lot of e-mails_.

**Enjoy this chapter! (:**

* * *

Phil watched as Dan slept from the doorway, a slight smile on his face as he noticed Dan's sleeping position. Phil sipped his tea, and walked into the younger boys messy room, careful not to step on any junk that was on the floor. He set his cup on Dan's dresser, and kneeled down beside the bed, watching the boy. Dan groaned in his sleep and rolled over, his face now facing Phil's. His eye's slowly opened, and widened at the sight of the black haired boy staring at him. He breathed in a sharp breath, like a gasp. Then he realized it was Phil.

"Jesus Phil!" Dan exclaimed, a hand covering his heart. Phil grinned as his hand grabbed his tea, bringing it up to his lips.

"I'm not Jesus, but I accept the compliment," Phil said, before he took a sip of his tea.

"What time is it?" Dan asked, sitting up and stretching.

"Summer time," Phil grinned, laughing at his own joke. Dan rolled his eyes.

"I don't really want to hear High School Musical references right now,"

"Says the one with the Wildcats shirt,"

"It doesn't necessarily have to be related to High School Musical!"

Phil nodded, and sipped his tea again. He looked over Dan's bare upper half, eyes widening when he saw the bruise on his chest. "Dan..." He muttered, placing his tea down and climbing on his bed, "why didn't you tell me?"

Dan sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I knew you'd get angrier than you already were."

Phil looked down at the sheets he had unknowingly clenched his fist around, and bit his lip, realizing it wasn't a good idea from when he bit it last night. He looked back up, and launched himself at Dan, throwing his around around him. In the process, the two fell back on the bed, hugging. "I'm sorry..." Phil whispered.

"It's alright, angel," Dan chuckled.

"Angel?"

"You certainly looked like one last night,"

Phil rolled his eyes and pushed himself up, still on top of dan. He smiled, and leaned down, kissing his head, "get up lazy bum. We have to catch the train at ten. It's eight now. I've had a shower, it's your turn now," he said, "we'll leave at half nine. Pj and Chris should be here soon, they're staying here while we're gone."

"Why? We don't need someone to look after the house while we're gone..."

"No, silly. They were supposed to be staying the weekend? But we were too bus organising a time to go to my parents house...remember?"

"Well, shit. How did you remember?"

"Peej texted me,"

"Oh."

Phil got off of his boyfriend, and pulled the younger man out of his bed, ignoring his cries of protest, "you smell! Have a shower!" He yelled, running away giggling before Dan could get his pay back. Phil ran downstairs and into the living room, and turned around, not expecting to see Dan there. Just as he turned around, Dan ran straight into him. Their heads banged together and they both let out loud cries, as they fell to the floor.

"Ouch!"

"Shit!"

Phil's back cracked as it hit the hard surface, and the weight of Dan on top of him wasn't helping. He groaned, rubbing the back of his head, "Daaaaan," he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, "get off you fat twat!"

Dan rolled over, and laid down next to Phil, rubbing his head, "well fuck."

Knock knock knock.

Phil moaned, his back to sore and his head was throbbing too much for him too much it seemed as though Dan was in the same state. "Come in!" Dan yelled, rolling onto his front and resting his head on his arms. The door opened, and Chris and Pj walked in, confused at the scene before them. Pj laughed and dumped his stuff on the floor. Chris did the same, and jumped over the back of the chair, and fell on it. He closed his eyes and sighed happily.

"Finally! Rest!" He exclaimed dramatically, not looking at the two groaning boys on the floor.

"So, Phil, you going to your mums?" Pj asked, sitting on the floor in front of the couch, watching as Phil pushed himself up. Phil was glad he was wearing a shirt, as he knew if Chris and Pj saw the scars questions would rise.

"Yeah, Dan wants to come too, is it alright for you guys to stay here?" He asked, standing up. Pj nodded, a devious grin on his face.

"Yes yes, of course."

"Don't have sex on anything!" Dan said, trying to get up, but dramatically falling back down. He decided to hold himself up on his elbows. Chris glared at Dan, and Dan understood what that look meant, he muttered a sorry and stood up, excusing himself to have a shower.

Phil grinned at the other two boys, and sat on Chris's legs, Pj sat on him as well. Chris tried but failed to kick them off. The three made conversation, until they heard the water turn off, and a very loud and off key version of The Lion King's, 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King'.

"-NO ONE SAYING STOP THAT, NO ONE SAYING SEE HEEEERRRREEEEEE~"

The three boys laughed.

"FREE TO RUN AROUND AAAAAAAALLL DAAAAAAAAYY~"

Phil bit his knuckles to stop his laughter as they heard the door open.

"FREE TO DO IT ALL MAAAAAAHHH WAAAAAAAY~"

They heard another door being opened, obviously Dan's bedroom door, and the singing stopped. As soon as the boys had stopped laughed, Dan ran downstairs, hair still messy and wet. He had his black skinny jeans on and a cream jumper with a bear on the front. He grinned and sat on Chris's stomach.

"Oh hell no!" Chris managed to squeeze out, He rolled over, sending not only the three boys on top of him to the ground, but him as well. He landed on top of them with an, 'oof' and a sharp intake of breath, "sweet, sweet oxygen!" He exclaimed, breathing in and out quickly.

Five minutes later, the four boys were on the couch again, Chris lying on their legs. Phil looked at the time on the T.V, and stood up, Chris's feet falling off his lap.

"Dan! We have to go! Its half past!" He exclaimed, running around to find his shoes. Dan ran to the door, pulling on a pair of converse. He doesn't remember if they're his or Phil's, but they fit so he doesn't care. Phil rushed back, and yanked the door open.

"We'll be back at four!" Dan yelled, and slammed the door shut behind them.

Fifteen minutes later, they were on the train to Manchester. An old man was staring at his canvas bag, trying to look for something, but his hands were moving slowly and his breathing was struggling and heavy. Two boys wearing their caps backwards were talking loudly about their rapping gig tomorrow, and three girls were gossiping, also loudly. The back half of the train was almost empty besides those six people, not including Dan and Phil.

Dan and Phil sat there, silent and awkward. Phil sighed and leaned his head on Dan's shoulder, closing his eyes. Dan leaned his head ontop of Phils, also closing his eyes. The old man looked up, and smiled at the two, a silent laugh coming from his wrinkly mouth.

"Young love," he croaked, and looked out the window, still smiling. However, Dan had heard this, a smile of his own forming on his lips as he fell asleep.

* * *

**ugh ugh ugh. my head hurts. I'm gonna go to sleep now, it's nearly 5 in the morning in Australia -.-**

**yeah, hope you liked it. review if you think it was worthy enough, favourite if you loved it, and follow to find out when I update this story!**

**-Lights.**


	4. Must read

Hey guys!

Sorry I've been away, but school starts again tomorrow(yay-.-) and I'm freaking out TT_TT I don't know why though.

And lately I've been down because I lost my best friend to a misunderstanding (I've known her years, she's like a sister) and it sucks.

I know I said every Saturday or Wednesday, but I'm sorry so next week Saturday, (Australian time) I'll make another chapter, pwomise:3

Yeah, seeya next time guys.

-Lights.


End file.
